A little Favour
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: Carol wants a favour from David before she has to give him something in return. Warning- Rated M for heavy smut, you have been warned ;)


Carol was on her way to the car lot to see David as she needed a favour to ask him. Bianca was unable to pick up the kids as she had to do overtime and Carol was going to ask David to come with her to pick them up later in the afternoon. She knocked on the door, "come in", David Called, Carol came in and David smiled. "Are you alright Love?", he said to her as he kissed her cheek. "Yeah I just wanted to ask a favour that's all." "Oh a favour eh? Go on." His voice went deep and seductive and Carol noticed this. "Bianca can't pick the kids up from school today because she's doing overtime in the cafe, so can you come with me to pick them up later this afternoon?", She asked and David looked as if he was thinking about this. "Ok then, if you do something for me." He whispered as he advanced towards her, wrapping his arms round her waist, "Oh David, what if someone sees us?", She said, David then rolled down the blinds and locked the door. "Now, no one will see us, I want you right here, right now.", He said in a low voice then Carol pulled him into a passionate kiss, their tongues banging against one another's as David shoved her against the wall. Carols hands unbuttoned his shirt exposing his lean chest to her then she threw the shirt on the floor, David's own hands pulled of Carols top and threw it on the floor next to his shirt. "Eager, aren't you?" She said quickly and David grinned, "I want to be inside you and I know you want me inside and I know you want my cum to travel inside you." He whispered hungrily, talking dirty one of his many skills. Carol took of her skirt then she unbuckled David's belt, feeling his hard on through his trousers, she pulled his trousers down along with his boxers. "Go on, do it.", David moaned and Carol grabbed his hard on and took the whole thing into her mouth, gliding her tongue along the throbbing member and licking the tip, causing pre cum to dribble out, "Oh Carol", David groaned as Carol started deep throating him while caressing his bum. When she finished David unhooked her bra while Carol took of her knickers so that they were both completely naked. Carol lay on the desk while David began devouring her with kisses, he lay a trail of kisses down her neck before he began gently biting her breasts before he licked her nipples, Carol moaned gently, stroking his hair then David went further down and soon Carol felt his tongue between her legs which caused to cry out when she felt his tongue carress her private area, "Oh God David, that's it!"she yelled as she cumed. David started kissing her again then he sat down on the floor and Carol, knowing what to do, Sat down on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as soon as his hard on went inside her private area. She slowly began to rotate her hips and David began moaning softly, Carol caressed his back as she moved her eyes half closing as waves of pleasure washed over her. Soon her movements became faster and more harder and she started practically bouncing on him, moving up and down causing David's moans to become louder after which she kissed him in order to drown out his moans, not wanting anyone from the outside to hear them. "Oh David, I think I'm nearly there!", Carol screamed and David held onto to her tightly,"Oh fuck, I'm going to come!", David yelled as his seed began leaking out and as David emptied his load inside Carol, Carol fell backwards onto the floor, breathing heavily and hard. David lay beside her, kissing her head and caressing her stomach, "So you will come with me to pick up the kids later?", She stuttered as she tried to regulate her breathing, David couldn't talk so he nodded and he turned his head and kissed Carol. Just then the radio monitor cried out, "David, it's Max there's a bit of a problem on the M40 so I'll be a bit late coming back." David grinned to himself and said, "No worries Max, get here when you can." And he turned to Carol who was getting dressed, "You want to do that again?" He asked, blocking her way with his foot so she couldn't get her clothes. Carol thought for a minute and smiled before she nodded. And the whole cycle started again.


End file.
